


The Elevator

by OfFaeriesandElves



Series: The Velaris Corporation [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFaeriesandElves/pseuds/OfFaeriesandElves
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand are stuck in an elevator.





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This my first one-shot ever but this idea wouldn't go away.

Feyre

 

I strolled out of the dark room filled with cubicles and through the fancy glass doors that locked behind me. I pressed the down button to call the elevator and let out a long sigh. It’d been the longest day of my life. I’d put out more fires than I could count in the past thirteen hours. The door I’d just walked out of opened again. I turned to see the owner, CEO, and President of Velaris. A wide smile spread across his tan face as he peered down at me. 

“Feyre Archeron you’re here late,” he said. 

“I’m always here late,” I said and turned back around as the elevator chimed. The doors opened to reveal an empty elevator which wasn’t surprising since it was almost midnight. 

“You work far too hard,” Rhysand said, as I stepped onto the elevator. 

“Not as hard as you,” I said and mashed the lobby button. 

“I beg to differ. I just sit in my office all day and watch the news. It’s actually quite boring,” Rhysand said and flashed me a grin. The grin triggers something I’d long since pushed away and my heart jumps in my chest. 

“I suppose there are perks to being the owner,” I said and leaned against the elevator wall made of mirrors. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror behind Rhys and stare towards the floor. 

“I suppose so,” Rhysand said. I peered up at the descending numbers. Eighty three, eighty two, eighty one, eighty-- the elevator jolted to a stop. I stumbled and fell to my knees as did Rhys. The lights flickered once, twice, and go out. It’s pitch black and I couldn’t see a thing. “Feyre? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine…” I trailed off as I looked up at the elevator door that I could almost make out. I was stuck. The square elevator was suddenly too small and shrinking in size. I inhale and my eyes dart around the elevator. I couldn’t see Rhys but I could feel the heat radiating off his body so he couldn’t be far away. 

“Feyre?” 

“I-- don’t handle small places well--” I gasp out. 

A bright light fills the elevator as Rhysand tapped some buttons on his phone. He raises his phone to his ear but frowned and pulled it back away. A curse slipped from his lips and I’m distracted from the walls that are closing in for a moment. Rhysand never curses. Not the Rhysand I knew anyways.

“Rhys?” I whispered. 

“No service,” he said and waved his phone around in the air. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to get a signal,” he said. I giggled despite the walls that have continued to move in on me. He looked at me for along moment before he stands and moves towards the floor buttons. He stabs random buttons then finds the emergency button and pressed it. 

“Pyrthian fire department what’s the location of your emergency?” 

I sagged in relief as Rhys rattled off the address and explained we were stuck in the elevator. “There’s a blackout in your side of the city we’ll try to get you out as soon as possible,” said the man through the speaker. My eyes closed and fell back against the wall. 

“Thank you,” Rhysand said. “Feyre? Are you okay?” 

“How long are we going to stuck here?” I whispered. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

“I’m going to die,” I said. 

“We’ll make it through this,” he said. I felt his hand close around mine an my eyes shot open in surprise. My heart stopped dead for a minute before it took off racing like a galloping horse. I’d never looked at Rhys twice because he was my boss but it seemed my body instinctually reacted. Rhys had a history with women. It wasn’t his fault he was gorgeous and women threw themselves at him but there’d been the scandal with that red head. The entire company had talked about it for weeks. 

“Rhysand,” I heard myself say. 

“Call me Rhys,” he whispered. 

“Rhys,” I said. 

“Yes darling?” 

“I’m not your darling,” I said and extracted my hand from his. The last thing I needed was an in office scandal for the others to whisper about behind my back. 

“Maybe not but you are a darling,” he said, a smile in his voice. I knew exactly the smile I’d see if it wasn’t pitch black in the elevator. The flirtatious one he gave me every morning when he said  _ Good morning Feyre darling.  _ “Tell me Feyre darling why you despise me.” 

“Despise you? I don’t despise you.” 

“You avoid me,” he insisted. 

“No,” I lied. I did avoid him but not because I despised him. 

“You’re not a very good liar even in the dark when I can’t see your eyes darting around,” he said. I opened my mouth to respond but the elevator shook and we began falling. I screamed and groped for something to hold onto. Arms encircled me as the elevator jerked to a stop. “Are you okay?” 

“I hate elevators,” I mumbled into his chest.  The realization that Rhysand Velaris had his arms wrapped around me and I’m pressing my head into his chest. I should extract myself and apologize but I don’t. 

“I can’t say I blame you,” he said as his fingers stroked my hair. 

“We’re going to die,” I said. 

“No we’re not,” Rhys whispered. “We’re going to be fine.” 

“If we don’t die from a long fall then I’ll die of humiliation.” 

A long creaking whine filled the air and Rhysand went still. His arms tightened around me as if the noise meant something to him and it wasn’t good. “Rhys?”

“Yes?” 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know but it isn’t good,” he mumbled into my hair. 

“So we are going to die,” I said. 

“I don’t know.” 

The small box of a room closed in rapidly and my heart raced. I clung to Rhysand as if he could save us. “I don’t despise you.” 

“Then why do you avoid me like the plague?” he asked. 

“Because what I feel for you ... isn’t something one should feel for their boss,” I whispered. Silence enveloped the room and I waited for the rejection. 

“You mean--” They began to fall again but this time I didn’t scream I only clung to Rhys. His arms tightened around me as the elevator slammed to a stop again. I was going to die. “Feyre.” 

“Yes?” I whispered. 

“You have feelings for me?” Rhys stumbled over the words as though he was unsure how to voice them.

“Yes.” 

“I thought you hated me,” he said. I felt his arms loosen around me and felt his fingers tracing my face. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. What was happening? Why wasn’t he rejecting me? Was it because we were going to die? “I love you and I have for a while.” 

“What?” 

“I love you Feyre Archeron,” Rhys said. Then I felt a warmth against my lips.  _ He’s kissing me.  _ My heart pounded in my chest as if I was running. My lips moved against his and a frenzy seemed to take over. I heard sirens in the distance and wondered if they were here to finally rescue us. Rhys pulled his lips away from mine and  turned to listen for a moment. 

The lights in the elevator flickered on and then off again. Then we plumpted towards the ground. “Feyre!” 

The lights flickered on again and I saw his wide eyes for a brief moment before the lights were gone again. “Rhysand.” 

Screeching and squealing filled the air as the elevator slowed but didn’t stop. My heart was racing and not because I was in Rhysand’s arms but out of fear. The lights flickered on again and the elevator screeched a stop. I fell backwards out of Rhys’ arms and hit my head against the wall. Blackness closed in on my vision like a tunnel and then I knew no more. 

***

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I groaned and waved my arm around for the alarm clock. Shut up I’m awake. I couldn’t find the alarm clock and peeled my eyes open. I wasn’t in my bedroom. The walls were a blinding bright white and something pinched my arm annoyingly. I blinked as I turned my head and found the source of the beeping. A machine tracking my heart rate blinked and flashed at me. I gaped. What the hell was I doing in the hospital? The door opened and a golden haired woman walked in followed by a dark haired woman. I blinked again as I took them in but they were turned away from me as if they didn’t know I was there. 

“How did you get Rhys to go back to work?” the blonde said. 

“I told him if he didn’t go back to work the company would fall apart and it would be his fault,” the dark haired one said. 

_ Rhys. Rhys as in my boss?  _ I blinked as images flooded my mind. A dark room, kissing, falling, and pain. The elevator. Had it been a dream? 

“Feyre!” 

I blinked again and realized the two women standing before me were Amren and Mor. Mor was Rhysand’s cousin who I knew semi well. Amren was the company attorney that I rarely saw in passing but everyone knew who she was and to stay out of her way. 

“Oh thank the cauldron,” Amren said, not moving from her place near the door. Amren pulled her phone from the dainty black purse that hung from her shoulder. “Maybe I shouldn’t call him…” 

“If you don’t I will,” Mor said.

“He’ll be down here in five minutes and then the company will fall to pieces when he misses that meeting,” Amren argued. 

“What meeting?” I asked in a croaky voice. 

“Oh nothing you should worry about,” Mor said to me before turning back to Amren. “What time is the meeting?” 

“In ten minutes,” Amren said. 

“He’ll kill me if I don’t call him,” Mor whined. 

“Don’t call him,” I said. “You can blame me. Say I didn’t want him to see me like this.” 

Amren gave me an appreciative smile. “Feyre, I don’t think we’ve ever been introduced.”

“Really? I thought everyone knew who Feyre darling was,” Mor giggled. I felt my face burn in embarrassment. 

“Mor, what are you doing here?” I asked. It wasn’t as if we were close friends or anything not from her lack of trying but from my lack of socializing. 

“Rhys sent me to deliver these and to check on you,” Mor set a bouquet of lilies and roses on the roll away table. I gaped at the bouquet and Mor giggled. 

“He sent this for me?” 

“Yes and the only way we could get him to stay at work was to promise to deliver them and check on you ourselves,” Amren said. “I am glad you finally woke up Feyre.” 

“How long was I asleep?” I asked. Mor and Amren exchanged a look that I took to mean they hadn’t told me something. 

“A month,” Mor said softly. 

“A month?” 

“You were in a coma if we’re being technical,” Amren said. 

“And Amren is all about being technical,” Mor said with an eye roll. “I will hand deliver the news you’re awake after his meeting in an hour.” 

“Press that button if you want a shower before he shows up,” Amren suggested pointing to the side of the bed. I glanced down and stabbed the call button immediately. 

“Thank you for coming by,” I said as Mor moved back towards Amren and the door. 

“I look forward to getting to know you better now that you’re joining the family,” Mor said with a brilliant smile. 

“Joining the family?” I echoed. 

“Yes that’s what we call our circle of friends, family,” Mor said and with a wave the two women left the room. 

***

I had just settled back into bed when the door was thrown open and Rhys ran inside looking wild. His violet eyes met mine for a long minute before he took three long strides towards me. His hand enveloped mine and he let out a sigh. 

“You’re awake,” he breathed. I couldn’t speak or breathe for that matter. I could only stare into those eyes. “Feyre?” 

“Rhys,” I said. His fingers tightened around mine. “What happened?” 

“You hit your head and there was blood … I thought you were going to die before we got out of there.” 

“How did you get out?” I asked. 

“The fire department showed just as you hit your head but you were losing so much blood...and it took them awhile to get you out.” 

“You weren’t hurt were you?” I asked, eying him carefully for any scars. 

“No I only had a few bumps and bruises,” he said and paused. “Feyre, I’ve never been so scared in my life. Not even when you stopped eating.” 

“You knew I wasn’t eating?” I asked, blinking. 

“Yes anyone who looked at you long enough could tell you weren’t doing well. That’s why I moved Mor to your department. I hoped she might help you but you shut everyone out.” 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. 

“You have no reason to be sorry. We all have dark times in our lives,” Rhys said and pressed a kiss to my hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” I said. His lips covered mine and I was lost in fire and bliss. 

 


End file.
